DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The Biomolecular Analysis Core (BMAC) laboratory will provide the powerful tools of modem mass spectrometry (MS) to CNRU investigators to permit structural identification and quantitation of nutrition-related biomolecules. In addition to providing instrumental capabilities, BMAC staff will provide consultation and collaboration on application of mass spectrometry to nutrition research, and this will include development of new analytical methods targeted at achieving research objectives of CNRU investigators. The BMAC will optimize the efficiency and cost-effectiveness through which these services are provided to CNRU investigators through a central laboratory. This avoids the need for individual CNRU investigators to maintain the required instrumentation in their own laboratories and avoids the high cost of commercial mass spectrometric services. The major focus of the BMAC is to provide a comprehensive array of state-of-the-art mass spectrometric services, but certain other analytical services will also be offered to determine quantities or structures of nutrition-related molecules. By centralizing and standardizing procedures, the BMAC will provide a common set of analytical tools that will lead to a unified understanding of molecular mechanisms involved in nutrient-related physiologic and pathophysiologic processes. The secific aims of the BMAC are: to perform mass spectrometric analyses for structural identification and quantification of target molecules; to develop new mass spectrometric methods for structural identification and quantification of molecules involved in nutrition-related physiologic and pathophysiologic, processes; to stimulate collaborative nutrition research involving the analytical capabilities of the BMAC; to provide consultation to CNRU investigators and trainees in interpreting mass spectrometric data; to disseminate new mass spectrometric approaches to nutrition research developed in the BMAC; to provide training to students and postdoctoral fellows from laboratories of CNRU investigators in the principles of mass spectrometry and its application to nutrition research; to reduce the cost of nutrition research by providing a centralized facility for MS services at a fraction of the cost of maintaining instruments in individual investigators? laboratories or of purchasing commercial mass spectrometric services.